Two worlds become one
by xXBrokenIceXx
Summary: Twilight found a broken portal, and fixed it up, but soon doesn't know the dangers she caused to all of equestria. The portal breaks, and joins the two worlds together, forever. the clan cats dislike the visitors, and soon start going against them, either they all become friends, or one of the sides loose.
1. Prologue

The sun was shining bright, and it was still kinda cold, basicly the first day of spring. Butterflies were fluttering around. Meanwhile, in the crystal castle, where Princess Twilight stayed.

Twilight's horn was glowing, she was moving the peices of a new portal around.

"Ya' sure this'll work?" The orange-cream pony says, Twilight looks over at her.

"Of course, and thanks for finding this old portal, I wonder where it goes." Twilight says, and turns to a white pony.

"Darling, you don't have to thank me." The white pony says.

"Rainbow dash!" Screams Rarity. Rainbow dash turns to her.

"You're a mess!" She shreaks.

"Not again..." Rainbow dash mumbles, suddenly a spark happens, and a bright light shines from the portal.

"Sparkly!" A pink pony touches the portal. Twilight moves her away from the portal.

"Should we go in?" Twilight looks around.

"We...?" Says a cream pony.

"Fluttershy, yes all of us." Twilight says.

"What if there's other useses?" Pinkie pie says. Rainbow dash rolls her eyes, and sees Rarity staring at her.

"Come on girls!" Twilight yells from almost touching the portal.

"Y'all, shouldn't we send a letter to Princess Celestia about this?" The orange-cream pony says.

"You're right, Applejack." Pinkie Pie says bouncing around.

Twilight grabs a scroll, and writes onto it.

"Spike, send it to Princess Celestia." She says.

Spike breaths fire onto it, and it disappears.

"Lets go girls." Twilight says. They all walk into the portal, and a huge flash happens, and the portal breaks a bit after Spike comes into it.


	2. Chapter 1

It was leaf-fall in the world of warrior cats, and it was moon-high. All the clans were sleeping.

Suddenly, Leafpool flashes awake, and looks around. She spots Jayfeather's belly going up, and down. Her quiet sighs are steady.

She pads out the den, and looks up at the silverpelt, she spots a flash in a distance.

"Leafpool, are you ok?" Leafpool hears a familiar meow behind her.

"Yeah, just a dream." She sighs trying to hide it. The gray tom goes back to sleep, and Leafpool also does.

Twilight opens her eyes, and looks around, they were on an island.

"Where are we?" She asks. Pinkie Pie looks around, and spots houses.

"Houses!" Pinkie Pie screams. Applejack grabs Pinkie Pie's tail to avoid her from going to the houses.

"Do y'all think we should stay?" She says. Twilight nods.

"Looks like it's gonna be a full moon tomarrow, I guess we could stay." Twilight says.

"I'll scout around!" Rainbow Dash says, and flies up.

Rainbow Dash flies over Thunderclan territory, and spots a clearing, she lands in the clearing.

"Animal dens." She says. Rainbow Dash looks in the dens, and sees cats.

"Hmm." She says, and gets up, and flies around some more.

"More dens?" She says when she finds Windclan camp, she rushed up into the sky before the guards spotted her.

"I should tell Twilight." She says, and rushes to the island.

"Twilight! I found strange dens full of cats." She says.

Fluttershy peaks out from behind a rock.

"Cats...?" She says, and looks around.

"Yeah... Cats..." Rainbow Dash sighs.

Soon, the sun peaked, and the night went away.

Bramblestar wakes up in his den, and looks outside the den, and spots Leafpool, and a few cats

in the clearing. Leafpool is eating a small mouse, and she seems a bit tired.

Bramblestar spots Squirrelflight pad out the warrior's den.

He starts heading out the den, and sees the cats.

"Greetings, Bramblestar." Leafpool dips her head.

"Bramblestar!" Squirrelflight says, and touches nose with his.

"Bramblestar, I want to say something to you." Leafpool says to the brown tabby.

"We'll talk about it in my den, ok?" He says quietly. He, and Leafpool pad into Bramblestar's den.

"I saw a flash at the island, where the gatherings are." She tries to explain it as simple as possible.

"And?" He looks at her.

"That's it." Leafpool says. Bramblestar stares at her, and hesitates to believe her.

"Tonight, we'll be able to see what it was." He nods. Leafpool nods, and pads out the den.

Fluttershy yawns, and wakes up.

"Is everyone here?" Asks Twilight.

"Yes, we're all here." Pinkie Pie says.

"Darling, what will go wrong?" Rarity says to Twilight.

"Everything!" Twilight panics.

"Calm down, we'll try to find a way back to equestria." Rainbow Dash says.

"I hope so..." Twilight sighs.

"Twilight..." Fluttershy says.

"WHAT'S THAT!" Pinkie Pie screams.

"A hole..." Twilight says.

"OH NO!" Twilight screams.


End file.
